Traditional switching direct current-direct current (DC-DC) power converters that use a single inductor have a single input and a single output. To reduce area and cost through the use of fewer components, DC-DC converters that provide multiple outputs while still using a single inductor have been developed. Such DC-DC converters are often termed single inductor multiple output (SIMO) switching DC-DC converters. Sharing an inductor between multiple outputs is beneficial because the inductor is a large component that is difficult to reduce in size in comparison to other components of an integrated circuit around the inductor.
Numerous drawbacks are associated with SIMO switching DC-DC converters. For example, because multiple outputs share the same inductor, a load transient on one output can change the current delivered to other outputs. This phenomenon, known as cross regulation, reduces the overall performance of traditional SIMO switching DC-DC converters. Accordingly, current SIMO switching DC-DC converters are less than optimal.
Shortcomings mentioned here are only representative and are included simply to highlight that a need exists for improved electrical components, particularly for improved power converters employed in consumer-level devices, such as mobile phones. Embodiments described herein address certain shortcomings but not necessarily each and every one described here or known in the art.